Characters sing The Lion King Medley
Transcript *Squidward: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba. (Sithi uhm ingonyama) yeah, ingonyama. Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. (Sithi uhm ingonyama). Ingonyama (Ingonyama). Siyo Nqoba. (Ingonyama). Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *King Julien: (Laughs) Now let me show you how the real king sings this song. (Laughs) Alright, here we go! I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! *Fluorite: Well, I'd never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair. *Rusty Rivets: Im gonna be the Mane Event, But no king was before! I'm brushing up and looking down, on Botasaur's- *Botasaur: (Growling) *Pete: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing. *SpongeBob: Oh, I just can't wait to be King! (Laughing) *Sporty: I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as a warthog's backside. Just a warthog. *Mr. Rude: But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride. *Alpha: It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. *Tunip: Choo-baa, Choo-baa. *Mr. Nervous: But we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares. (Screaming) *Hammerstrike: So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam *Mr. Herriman: Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial. Is simply why I'll. *Minnie Mouse: Be king undisputed. Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am *Mickey Mouse: Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared! (laughs) *Walter the Wolf: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared! *Ed: (Cackling) *Stitch: Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. *Alameda Slim: Hakuna Matata, It ain't no yodeling craze. *Bruce: It means no worries. For the rest of your days. (Laughs) *The Mad Hatter: It's Our problem free. (Laughs) Philosophy. Hakuna Matata. Do you know what I'd made Hakuna Matata even better? It comes with a lovely cup of tea. (Laughs) *Rose Quartz: It means no worries. For the rest of your days. (Laughs) It's our problem free. Philosophy. Hakuna Matata. (Singing) Hakuna Matata. (Laughs) Hakuna Matata. Ooh, Hakuna Matata, Steven! *Shangri Llama: Can you feel the love tonight? Love is the evening brings. *Rockit: Bewared for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. How'd ya diddly Do? *Dinkleberg: Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far, Turner. *Hutch: Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are. (Laughs) Cheese! *Mat: Hey, wait a minute, Pat?! It's not a film! *Pat: It's from the Telly Show, Mat. Now, shush! He lives in you. He lives in me. *Mat: I know right. He watches over. Everything we see. *Scooby Doo: Into the water. (Giggles) Into the truth. Yeah. In your reflection. Ooh. He lives in you. Scooby Dooby Doo! I love to speak Africa. *Guy Am I: He lives in you, Sam I Am. Yes, he does. And he lives in me. But there is one thing I do not like? He watches over, I do not like them, Sam I Am! Everything we see. I do not like Green Eggs and Ham. *Dracula: Into the water. (Laughs) Into the truth. In your reflection. (Laughs) He lives in you. Mavis, I don't say Bleh, Bleh, Bleh! *Woody Woodpecker: It's the Circle of Life. (Laughs) And it moves us all. *Lumiere: Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. (Laughs) *Possum Park EmCee: Til we find our place. For the path of winding. There it is. *Huxley Plunderman: In the circle. *Bruisher: The Circle of Life. Gallery Squidward_Tentacles_(SpongeBob_SquarePants).png King_Julien_in_Penguins_of_Madagascar.jpg Fluorte_MS_1_By_TheOffColors.png Rusty_Rivets_Main.png Pete_(Mickey_Mouse)_as_Captain_Of_The_Guard.jpg Spongebob.png SPORTY_(2).png Mr._Rude.jpg Alpha_the_Dobermann.png Tunip.jpeg Mr_Nervous.jpg RIDHammerstrike.jpg Mr_herriman_fosters_home_for_imaginary_friends.png 2d219976c1fff77610bf6d4536cd005d.jpg Mickey_Mouse.jpg Walter-w-wolf-hoodwinked-too-hood-vs-evil-6_61.jpg Ed-42.png 626_Stitch.png Alameda_Slim.gif Bruce-FN.png Mad_Hatter.gif Rose_Quartz_-_With_Weapon.png Shangri_Llama_ice_age-_collision_course.png Rockit.png OperationDinkleberg009.jpg The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-118143_1261_1820.jpg Pat_Mat.jpg ScoobyDoo.jpeg Guy-i-am-green-eggs-and-ham-74.3.jpg Dracula_in_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpg Woody Woodpecker.png 4352595-lumiere-1900x1200.jpg Park_rat.jpg MV5BNTFmOWE3OTQtZWM5OS00YjM2LWE0YWYtNTY5ZGUyODNkYTliXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTA1NDg4MjU3._V1_.jpg Bruisher.png